


and the rest of the world falls away

by franceslaurens



Series: twin laurens verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ( very briefly tho ), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Family Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceslaurens/pseuds/franceslaurens
Summary: in which the laurens twins share a soft, quiet moment together during their first night in new york city





	and the rest of the world falls away

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'only us' from dear evan hansen
> 
> this verse is my baby and???? if you write stuff for it, i'll literally owe you my life

The night was getting closer and closer to being morning, but the Laurens twins couldn't be bothered to actually go to sleep. They had both made it their goal to be awake for their entire first day in a new state.

(It was a rather silly and kind of juvenile goal, but they were rather silly and kind of juvenile themselves, so they didn't quite care)

And it wasn't _technically_ their first day in a new state. Being the eldest children of a politician who wanted nothing more than to become even more powerful in the world of politics meant that they had to go out of town to go to social gatherings for their father. 

It was stupid and boring. It was one of the many things they didn't miss about their childhood.

But it was their first day _living_  in a new state. Unless you count the three years that they lived in Britain for boarding school. But those were out of country, so they didn't suppose it really counted. And they kind of blocked those years out of their memories.

(Some found it rather strange that they took to blocking out the same memories as each other. They're twins, though, practically the same person inside and out. They always had been and, probably always will be, practically connected at the hip)

The point here, though, is that it was very late at night and John and Frances were together. Just like it always had been - John and Frances, Frances and John, alone together. And that's exactly how they liked it. 

Some shitty horror movie was playing, one of those horror movies that are hilariously awful. The terrible acting was soft, the volume having been turned down low in favor of listening to each other's quiet breathing.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Frances murmurs, easily breaking the silence that had once called their shared apartment home.

"Seriously. It's... it's crazy. I'm proud of us," John whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing an affectionate kiss to her freckled cheek.

"Seems like just yesterday that we were counting down the days 'til high school was over," Frances muses as she rests her forehead against John's. He hums in agreement.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" John asks after a few minutes of silence.

"You just did," Frances responds, lips quirking up into a teasing grin. John glares at her. "Okay, okay, shoot!" She giggles a bit and raises her hands in surrender. John chuckles and shakes his head lightheartedly.

"Okay, so, um, I'm kinda curious. What... what are you hoping will happen this year?" John asks, biting his lip. He shakes his head a bit and makes a face. Frances recognizes it as the face he makes when he thinks he's said something stupid. (It disappoints Frances to think about how often he's made that face before) "I know it's kind of a stupid question, but I'm just kind of curious and - "

"It's not stupid," Frances interrupts, gently brushing loose curls behind John's ear. (She thinks he's beautiful, no matter how much he protests, and she loves getting to see his face) "I'd like to find someone who loves me for me. And I'd like to... I dunno. I'd like to get better, I suppose," she murmurs, frowning a bit. "What about you?" John shrugs a bit.

"I guess I'd like to be able to come out to dad," he whispers, trying to distract himself by tracing patterns into his sister's skin. Frances visibly cringes at the mention of their father.

Sometimes, Frances didn't know who hated Henry Laurens more - her or her brother. John has more of a reason to, she supposes. She always thought she had gotten off easy - always thought him being physically abused was far worse than the emotional abuse their father gave her. She thought that John had it worse.

Which was stupid, John decided. 

But whatever.

"You have any idea how proud I'd be if you did?" Frances asks, lips curling up. John smiles bashfully.

"I love you, Franny," John mumbles, burying his face in the curly mess on top of his sister's head.

"I know, Jacky. I love you, too," Frances whispers, arms wrapping protectively around her brother as he shifted to sit on he lap. 

Within minutes, the twins had fallen asleep, curled up together in their cozy little apartment, matching smiles on their faces.

Yeah, everything was going to turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really short but???? i thought this'll be a good kick off to this verse. pls comment!!! comments make me happy  
> ~ tristen ☆


End file.
